Secret Cooper Family
by Claire Cooper
Summary: This is a re done version of Claire Cooper's Story. This story takes place during a investigation where Sly and Carm end up finding an injured Foxcoon named Claire Cooper. Who turns out to be both a good and bad asset to there investigation.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Our First Encounter**

It was a late Friday night when Inspector Fox and Constable Cooper were called on duty to patrol the cities of Paris, France. Normally it was just a usual report they'd look around and then go back to the office to finish their paper work but tonight something was different. They had gotten a call of a loud disturbance in a nearby alley way by some neighbor who complained that street kids were making too much noise again and she wanted it taken care of right way. Now normally the cops would come around do what they call a check out the area but Carmelita and Sly were ones to do a throughout inspection of the area before calling it quits. This wasn't the normal disturbance calls that they usually got this was different because when they got to the alley way they found something they didn't suspect and that was blood, it was all over the brick walls and on the ground and that's when they found out it was a gang beating.

They were astounded when they discovered this and called in more troops to investigate the area. Soon there were a bunch of large gorilla's scouting the area for any signs of weapons or finger prints of who could have caused the beating but what they found instead shocked them. One of the guards was suspecting an area near a large metal tin trash can when he heard a small groan, curious he opened the lid to find a body and it was alive and moving but badly beaten and bloody. He called over one of his fellow officers and said" Quickly call for an ambulance and get Inspector Fox over here quickly as well." The Trooper nodded and ran off to go find Inspector Fox, soon Carmelita came over a long with Sly at her heels" What did you find..?" The gorilla pointed his flash light inside the trash can and showed her a sight that made both her and Sly sick to their stomach.

For Inside the trash can was a raccoon but she looked different from Sly, her tail was fluffier and her ears were positioned differently than Sly's were. Carmelita was confused but she had to assume this child was a mix breed of some sort. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone tap on her shoulder, She looked over to see Sly with a worried look on face but she gave him a weak smile" I'm fine just confused." Sly nodded" I know what you mean I'm just as confused as you are as to who would do this and why." Carmelita looked at him and shook her head" That's not what I meant; She looks like you just different." Sly took a look over at the young girl seeing that Carmelita was right she did look like Sly but with different similarities" Perhaps she's a mixed breed..?" Sly said feeling somewhat confident in his answer while Carmelita nodded" That's just what I was thinking too..." Soon the ambulance arrived and put her in the truck. The chief explained that they had to go to the hospital and get questions off of the girl to find out who did it to her and why, that is if she was going to make it.

Inspector Fox and Constable Cooper made their way to the hospital hoping they would find out some information as to who attacked the young raccoon mix breed. Upon arriving there they were greeted by a red panda with short black hair and bright emerald eyes. She wore a long white coat and had a stethoscope around her neck it was obvious she worked there. She smiled sadly" Hello my name is Scarlet Quinn and I'm the one who has been keeping an eye on the patient your team brought in." Carmelita nodded in understanding" How is she doing..?" Scarlet smiled sadly" She's doing a little better and she's stable but she hasn't woken up yet I take it you have questions you want to ask her am I correct..?" Carmelita nodded" Yes we need to know how she ended up in the trash can and who put her there in the first place." Scarlet shrugged" Well it was obvious she was beaten down, you can't get those kind of injuries from just anything..." She frowned as she made her way into the room" It's a sad day when they can't fight fair." Sly looked over at her" You mean it was more than one person who did this…" Scarlett nodded as she made a stop in front of the young raccoon mix breed" I'm afraid so, she was out numbered according to the blood sample we took from her fur, there were at least three of them after her or perhaps four…" Carmelita's brow rose in interest" How do you know that..." Scarlet smiled as she looked down at her patient" This young one got in a few good hits though I can say that much for her."

She noticed the girl murmur slightly almost as if she were to wake up. Scarlet smiled a bit" Well she's waking up so if you wish to speak with her you may but please try to keep her calm, waking up in a hospital will be a big shock for her as it is" Carmelita and Sly nodded in understanding when Carmelita spoke up" I Do have one question though.." Scarlet looked over in her direction" Yes Inspector Fox..?" Carmelita looked over at the young Raccoon" Is she a mix breed.." Scarlet merely grinned" Yes in fact she is a mixture of a Fox and a Raccoon ironic is it not." Sly and Carmelita looked over at her shocked by her answer as Scarlet continued" Yes I know it's shocking information to process but it is true, we did a DNA test and it proved to be quite true" Sly looked at Carmelita who seemed a bit lost in thought. Sly tapped on Carmelita's shoulder which snapped her out of her trance and she looked over at Sly and nodded" Well that was the question I needed answered thanks" Scarlet nodded as she made her way to the door" Alright have fun and remember keep her calm" Carmelita looked over at Sly and shrugged" Wow I guess that would explain the ears and the tail.." Sly nodded as he stared at Carmelita" Quite a mix though isn't it" Carmelita was about to respond when she was interrupted" Excuse me I was trying to sleep…" Sly and Carmelita looked over to see the young foxcoon awake and glaring at them slightly. Carmelita approached the foxcoon and introduced herself" Hello there I am Inspector Carmelita Montoya-"She was interrupted by the foxcoon again" Yeah yeah I know who you are and I don't care to hear it... if you have any questions might as well keep it to yourself because you're not getting no answers out of me" The foxcoon responded.

Carmelita frowned at her" There is no need to be difficult kid all I'm asking is for a little cooperation" She huffed" If you're going to call me kid you won't get any answers from me on anything from here on out." Carmelita growled slightly and was about to say something when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see sly smiling a bit" Let me try please." Carmelita frowned a bit but nodded" Fine" Sly looked over at the foxcoon" So what is your name…?" The foxcoon looked at him and Carmelita before grinning something that threw them both off guard. She responded" My name is Claire... Claire Cooper."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Impossible Relations..

Carmelita and Sly stared at Claire in awe finding it hard to believe that her last name was Cooper. Sly wanted to ask a lot of questions but found he was unable for it would get Carmelita suspicious had he said anything remotely like his old self. Carmelita almost felt like laughing had the situation not been so serious, she frowned as she stood up looking at the young foxcoon" That is impossible... The only Cooper alive is Sly how am I supposed to believe you are a Cooper..?" Claire snorted and shrugged" Believe what you want I'm telling you the truth but you are partly right..." Sly stared at the young foxcoon" What do you mean..?" Claire rubbed the back of her neck gently" Well I'm not related by blood... Per say."

Sly and Carmelita looked at each other briefly before staring back at her" I'm confused..." Sly said as he looked at the young adult in the bed" Well my mother knew your father when he was a-" She was soon cut off by Carmelita's paw covering her mouth" When he was a great cop she meant" Claire glared at her and moved her paw" That's not what I was going to say at all" Carmelita shook her head quickly and moved over towards Sly" I Think her and I should have a talk.. you know how much girls are more comfortable talking to other girls" Sly looked at her slightly unsure but nodded" Um yeah I guess I'll wait out in the waiting room." He said and Carmelita led him out of the room quickly and closed the door behind him looking back at Claire.

Carmelita stood there with her in silence for what felt like hours before Claire finally spoke" So… you've been lying to him about his past eh..?" She asked with a somewhat annoyed tone in her voice. Carmelita frowned" I don't have to explain myself to you" She said glaring at the young foxcoon. Claire smirked" So then you don't mind me telling him that his father was a thief...or maybe his ancestors were thieves.." She snickered" Or better yet tell him you lied to him and that he was one of the greatest thieves of all time" Carmelita's fists tightened" Look you will not tell him anything understood.?" Claire shrugged" I might and I might not." She said glaring back at the Vixen" Why shouldn't I tell him... he has a right to know" Carmelita almost growled in frustration" Because I-.." She sighed" Forget it you would not understand.." She said with a somewhat depressed tone in her voice.

Claire sighed" Fine I won't say nothing to him but you should.. regardless of how you feel" Carmelita snorted" I Don't feel anything for him he is just my partner" She said which only made Claire laugh" Oh yeah if you feel him as just a partner then I must be future pope of Italy" She snorted out still trying to calm her own laughter which only got Carmelita more annoyed. She snorted" Alright kid are you going to explain to me what happened and why you look like someone threw you in a paper shredder" Claire stopped laughing and glared at her" Not sure if I said this but I have my life to value thanks but I'd rather not be a nark or a snitch and get my head blown off my shoulders thanks anyway" She said laying herself back down. Carmelita rubbed her temples" Well I can't leave till I get some information..." Claire thought for a moment" Okay you got my name that's about all you're going to get from me..." She mumbled before covering herself with the hospital sheets.

Carmelita's lips curled into a snarled look before she made her way out of the room and stopped in front of a over confused Sly. Sly frowned" Are you okay Carm..?" He asked with worry in his voice. Carmelita sighed" I can't get her to give me any information..all I got was her name but she wouldn't tell me what happened in risk of herself getting killed.. Which is probably going to happen anyway on the count that she was found badly injured...? It seemed like whoever it was did try to kill her and failed thankfully had we not gotten there in time." She said letting out a frustrated sigh. She then felt a gentle touch on her shoulder and looked back to see Sly staring at her with a small and yet calm smile on his face" Let me try...Okay Carm and I'll do my best to get her to co-operate..?" He said before giving her a small peck on the cheek and going into the room closing the door behind him leaving a dazed and confused Carmelita in the hallway. Sly closed the door behind him and looked over at Claire" We need to talk..." He said giving her a stern look but Claire did not seem at all afraid but slightly shocked.

Sorry for the short chapter folks XD. I would love some reviews people this story hasn't gotten any and it's kind of bumming me out here 3:

I still haven't and probably won't introduce Sly's childhood friend till about the fourth or fifth chapter. If you want to see the bio of my character and his parents look on my profile.


End file.
